


It's Fair

by CryCry



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Other, inspired by the web, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryCry/pseuds/CryCry
Summary: Seven's heart would break into millions of pieces as he stares at you in the arms of another man; someone else than him. He have always loved you from the beginning, but he wants you to pick for your destined man. "It's not fair," he sobbed into his sleeve quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, got inspired by _another_ video from the web. It's actually a comic, but I haven't really find the comic just yet ^^;
> 
> Anyways, this plot is probably used everywhere, but I'd just like to make another one to fill the 'empty spaces' :/

The place he's currently in is _blank_.

There seems to be nothing inhabiting the room. It's simply a wide room without any types of furnishing or items, even the background seems _blank_.

Seven stands there, in the middle of the room as he stares off into the wide space in front of him. The static noise of the room is killing him in the inside, for he died to hear any type of sound to greet his longing ears. His eyes were slightly red from crying, both his sleeves are damp by tears. His own glasses were 'stained' with his previous tears, but he let them be. He was too pre-occupied with the scene un-folding in front of his eyes.

He saw you playing around with _them_ all in a repetition. You would constantly rewind, taking a new route with one of the date-able character. He would still be okay when you chose either Zen or Yoosung, but his heart would often aches in pain when you picked Jumin. He didn't hate Jumin, but he thought Jumin portrays a little of his character in some way; so he views himself as a rather _similar_ person to Jumin. The male seems a lot more stiff than he is, also a lot more rich. But, he's still in the same category, _The Deep Story_ route.

"This isn't fair," he sobbed, eyes tearing up at the moment. "Zen, he loved you..." he mutters, the memory soon flooding his thoughts.

The memories of you and that albino male is still fresh in his head, as if it happened a day ago. The images of you and Zen plays in his head in rewind. He can see you going to that ice cream parlour with Zen, hand in hand. Then, the scenario ended as it shifted into an image of you and Zen sitting on a bench at a nearby park. The images couldn't stop over-flowing his mind, driving him half insane.

Seven continues to sob, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. "Then, Yoosung," his breath hitched for awhile. "He loved you too..."

His mind is once again over-flowed by images of the blonde male with you, mostly hanging out at a cafe. In his route, you both lived a modest life as you try to support one another's needs. Yoosung would frequently play some LOLOL with you, and even asking you to go out to a gaming convention monthly. The images stops as Seven broke down to his knees.

"Even Jumin..." he mutters, trying his best to contain his whole emotions. In Jumin's route, you seemed to be those noble lady back in those victorian eras, minus the dress. Jumin would treat you like a princess, giving you more than enough items that he bought.

Sobbing violently, he felt his whole body shook with every sob he take. His glasses were slightly damp, due to his tears, but he continues to sob even more at this. He couldn't help but pity his own self, or his existence to be precise. What's wrong with his blurred life? Everything went by in a flash and before he knew it, everything had went back to their first place; the time he had woke up at that cursed day.

"...why won't you pick me?" he questions nobody in particular, wanting to ask MC directly, if it wasn't for the fact that she's nowhere nearby. He fell to the ground beneath him, clutching his black shirt under his jacket as his other free hand went up to wipe tears that forms in the corner of his eyes. He seems to have made a puddle underneath him, a puddle clear enough for him to see his own reflection. His hair is unkempt, thrown lazily in every direction, his jacket slightly damp from his sweat and tears, his glasses falling to the puddle.

**"It's unfair,"**

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm sorry, I rushed the last part. I was a bit panic, but at least it's done~  
>  Well, there's more story to make. Off I go~_


End file.
